Why Me
by XxChannyluverxX
Summary: I am getting married to some dude called Chad Dylan cooper but he's a prep. I mean Emo and Preps don't  go together. And arranged marriages, please that's like 200 yrs ago. Ah what am going to do. Go through this story of love, hurt and finding you. RXR
1. preview:3

_**Why me!**_

_Prologue_

_Well here I am, again. Sometimes I wish I hadn't been born because then I wouldn't have this problem. Seriously, I should really stop making stupid decisions and then wishing I hadn't really done them. For example in 1__st__ grade I was getting called names by this bully so I punched him. In the end I was the one who got detention and my pocket money cut off for a week. Then in 5__th__ grade this dude told me he liked me then I found him kissing my best friend under a tree. I made the decision of throwing a brick at that dudes head. His parents were going to sue. But then I found out that the worst decision I had made was being born. I know you'll all being saying," hey don't beat yourself up''. I would then tell you that it's the cold hard truth. I, Alison __**Sonny**__ Monroe, regret ever being born. You know why. Course you don't, I'll just have to tell you. I have an arranged marriage. To Chad Dylan Cooper._


	2. he arrives:O

_**Why Me!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Arranged Marriage… WTF**_

_Shorty said she wants to run away  
Says I look like a boy she used to date  
Took me by the hand and pulled me to the stairs (Not interested, girl)  
Put her tongue all up in my ear (Gross)  
Almost made me spill my beer (Oh s**t!)  
She's up and ready to go but I don't care (Pssh, whatever)_

Cause I'm in the zone,  
Turned off my phone,  
I've got my own agenda

I feel like dancing tonight  
I'm gonna party like it's my civil right (Everybody get kinda awesome)  
It doesn't matter where,  
I don't care if people stare  
Cause I feel like dancing tonight

_I hit the snooze button for the 4__th__ time to get it to shut up, even though I love N-dubz, it's a Saturday morning. I mean who even turned my alarm on. I make sure it's switched off on a Saturday. Uhh, whatever, I'm awake now so there's no point going to bed again._

'' _ALLISON 'SONNY' MONROE, YOU GET DOWN HERE YOUNG LADY OR I WILL MAKE SURE TO RUN OVER YOUR PRECIOUS I-POD THE NEXT TIME I LEAVE THIS HOUSE!'' I heard my mum scream at me. Hey, Allison Monroe here, but my friends call me Sonny. I am your typical rebel child. I am every mother's worst nightmare. All the things mums fear, I am, like: Emo, loud, hate shopping and loves black kind of girl but that doesn't mean I am a jerk or that I cut myself. Only Preppy guys and their slutty girlfriend think that all Emo's cut themselves and are that they are bad in school. I'm actually good in school. Except not up to my Mum's standard. She wanted a preppy, pink loving, cheerleading and slutty girl. Minus the slutty bit. Except I'm me and me is awesome the way she is so there._

_I walk down the stairs bored out of my mind, still wearing my pj's._

'' _Yes mother, what did you need that made you need to call me?'' I said in a sarcastic tone. My mum glared at me, her eyes narrowing._

'' _Don't think I was joking 'bout the I-pod thing,'' She said with an evil glint in her eyes._

'' _Okay no need to be hasty mum, so what did you want again?'' I asked, genuinely curious._

'' _Well the front mown needs cutting, you need to wash your hair and you are going to meet your husband in a few hours,'' the last bit came out really fast. I stared at her shocked, with a death glare in my eyes._

'' _Excuse what the hell do you mean BY THAT!'' I screamed. _

'' _Don't you speak to me like that young lady,'' my mum bellowed, '' no get upstairs and get changed.'' I stomped up the stairs, angry tears falling down my cheeks. I slammed my bedroom door and jumped on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. _

_2 hours later…_

_I finally got off my bed. I took my pyjama shirt off and ripped off my bottoms. I was just about to take off my lingerie when…_

'' _Sonny could you come down please?'' My mum shouted up the stairs. I quickly slipped on a robe, forgetting to tie it. I always went down like this so it didn't matter if I did today too. I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping. When I finally got down, I saw, other than my parents, 3 other people. A woman in her early 40's, a man in her late 40's and a guy around my age or older. The guy was staring at my boobs like they were a million dollars. My face turned red. The guy, being a very hot guy with golden windswept hair and the lightest blue eyes I had ever seen, was muscled. The only problem, he is a prep._

'' _Mum, what the hell is a prep doing in my house?'' I screamed. The guy lifted his eyes away to my eyes._

'' _I wouldn't talk if I was you gothy, you look and smell of Emo, you probably cut yourself too,'' he smirked a hot… wait I didn't just call a prep hot. Without another word I lunged at him._


	3. this is who im getting married to:' fml

'_**Why me?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**There is no way in hell I am getting in that thing!**_

'' _What the hell were you thinking?'' My mum screamed at me in the kitchen. I grumbled a reply._

'' _First you come down in bra and panties, then you start arguing with your soon to be husband and then you lunge on him,'' My mum said shaking her head, '' what am I going to do with you.''_

_I looked at her angry, with a scowl on my face._

'' _Mum, what was I supposed to do?'' I asked, '' he called me Emo and said I cut myself.''_

"_It's true, isn't it,'' my mum mumbled. I stared at her in shock, my mouth hanging open. I got up and walked out. There I saw Chad, holding an ice pack against his eye and some red line were appearing where I had scratched him. Mwahahahaha, he lucky that's all he got, I could have done a lot worse. My dad was apologising to his parents, and they said they didn't mind. They were taking my side, saying what he had said was inacceptable. My mum was acting like he was a puppy who had been run over by a car. I wish I had been driving that car. That car would've been my best friend. My mum turned around, like she had felt my presence and barked at me to go pack my bags. The only good thing coming out of me leaving is that I wouldn't have to live with 'her' anymore. I quickly ran up the stairs and started to pack my bags. _

_2 hours later….._

_I looked around my room; it pretty much looked the same other than it having practically nothing in it. My cleared wardrobe was bare and my floor, which I had found out today, was the colour of the sun. Yeah, I'm a messy person. Live with it. _

_I, after looking at my room for the last time, walked out my room. Towards my new life. A life which I didn't want…. that's what I thought._

_**Hey guys finally finished the second chapter. Thank god!**_

_**I would like to say thank you to everyone who is reviewing. I really appreciate the feedback. You guys are the best :)**_

_**Well cause I forgot to do this at the beginning and this must be done **_

_**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**_

_**If I did Chad and Sonny would be married living on an island called oko-poko (random name :P)**_

_**Just like to say guys, I'm luvvving the feedback so keep it coming and I will be starting chapter 3 as soooooon as possible so don't you awesome people worry. :) :) :) :) : (: (: (: (:**_


	4. puppyface: i hate you:3

_**Why me **_

_**Chap 3- Obviously you would have a limo… you're a spoilt brat**_

_**Sonny's P.O.V**_

"_**Right," my mum said coming out of the kitchen while I was ambling down the stairs most of my suitcases in my hands. Dad followed mum out of the kitchen. **_

"_**Sonny, go and put your suitcases by the door, you are leaving in some time," my dad said. **_

_**Chad snorted "wow, her name really suits her personality." **_

"_**I wouldn't speak if I was you, you've met lefty now meet its time to meet righty," I snarled at him. Chad cowered back frightened while my mum glared at me. I smirked at him (don't worry sonny is still the same; she just likes scaring chad ;)**_

''_**Sonny…'' my mum warned. I looked at her and sighed. **_

'' _**Fine, but I'm still not happy with this. I can't believe you would do this to me,'' I snapped. **_

'' _**Well you better believe it young lady,'' my mum replied haughtily.**_

'' _**Screw you,'' I hissed. I walked towards her menacingly, raising my fist. I was all so close to her face when I felt something pull me back. It was that puppy-boy. **_

'' _**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, DO YOU WANT TO LOSE THAT PRETTY FACE!'' I screamed at him. **_

'' _**So you think I have a pretty face, huh?'' he said with a smirk on his face. I glared at his face.**_

'' _**Is that the only thing you got out of what I just said , you prick'' I snarled '' let me go.''**_

'' _**How about, no'' He smiled. I was starting to feel uncomfortable( side note: she is quite shy about boys touching her cause she's never gone out or kissed a boy, but she has no problem hurting them(: ).**_

'' _**Can you let go of me, please,'' I whispered, a blush appearing on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. **_

'' _**Why?'' He breathed into my ear '' are you feeling uncomfortable, huh?'' I didn't like this, I wanted him to get off me but he wouldn't. **__Please god__**, I thought,**__ i barely ever ask for anything but no ones in here and puppy boys is probably a rapist. I don't want to be raped. I'm too young._

''_**Don't worry I'm not going to rape you,'' Chad chuckled. He let go of me and I twisted round and kicked him in the crotch.**_

'' _**Don't ever do that again, or I will chop your balls off, kay'' I said sweetly, while smiling at him rolling on the floor in pain.**_

'' _**SONNY, TIME TO GO SWEETHART!'' My dad shouted.**_

'' _**Coming dad,'' I replied skipping out the room. **_

_**10 minutes later:)**_

_**I was in the limo; yes Puppy-Face had his own limo. What a brat. Here goes the longest…wait I don't even know where we're going. What the hell. Let me ask puppy-face.**_

''_**Yo, puppy-face'' I smiled. He glared at me.**_

'' _**Don't call me that Sonny'' he hissed, a smirk on his face. He's trying to scare me. That's so cute. Although, I would like to tell him that he's such a puppy.**_

'' _**No, now puppy-face I only have one question and then you can get back to your boring and sad life where all you do is stare at your own face in a compact mirror. A compact mirror, really. You're such a girl. Anyway, back to the original question which I didn't tell you in the first place because I kinda got distracted calling you a gir…'' I babbled.**_

'' _**SHUT UP! Just ask me the damn question'' Chad fumed. I stared pointedly at him.**_

'' _**Calm down, I was getting there until you rudely interrupted me, seriously when are you getting off your period? Anyway, the question is where we are going?'' I asked, an innocent smile on my face(Side note: I nearly forgot the question;):L) **_

'' _**First off, we're going to my holiday home here in California. Then we're gonna get a plane to New York where I live….'' My jaw dropped open.**_

''_**N…ew..Yo..rk, WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK AND ON A PLANE ASWELL. IF **_**I WERE YOU I WOULD START RUNNING BECAUSE THERES NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD EVER MOVE TO NEW YORK WITH YOU OR STAY AT YOUR HOLIDAY HOME WITH YOU. AND ALONE ASWELL, WHAT NEXT YOUR GONNA TELL ME YOU OWN YOUR OWN HOUSE IN NEW YORK AND WE'RE GONNA STAY THERE ALONE UNTIL I HAVE TO GET MARRIED TO JERK,DOUCHE AND PUPPY-FACE LIKE YOU!'' I screamed. Chad looked out of the window and awkward smile on his face.**

'' **Hehehe, about that….'' He trailed off.**

''**PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS SOME KIND OF A SICK JOKE, AM I GETTING PUNKED OR SOMETHING CAUSE THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" I shouted. Chad smiled at my screaming. **

'' **Sorry, mum said we have to spend time alone so she'll get some grandchildren soon..''**

''**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… I AM NOT LETTING YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME OR MY ROOM. WE OBVIOUSLY HAVE SEPARATE ROOMS, right?...'' I whispered with a deadly tone.**

'' **umm… well you see, she wants grandchildren really badly and the thing is that she thinks if we stay in the same room that it will, like… happen quicker'' he explained, a blush appearing on his face. I stayed quiet for some time, a blush had made its way onto my face aswell. After some time I broke the silence.**

'' **You mean me and you… you and me have to do 'it' to make grandchildren?'' I asked, blushing again.**

'' **Yeah, we have to do it,'' Chad replied.**

'' **Can I do one thing, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' I screamed , before everything went black.**

_Hi guys, sorry for making you wait years and years for this next chapter. The story was on hiatus I think that's what it's called but I forgot to put it into the summary:L:L:L anyway my friends , I wanted to( atleast try to) make this extra long. Read and tell me what you think of it so far;) cause I love feedback Have a nice rest of the day(night for some of you). Bye now and sonny and chad have to make a babbyyyyy;) just had to add that:3 Bye now3 _


	5. Hi,im sonnymonroe,and iget to marry this

_**Chapter 4-Hi,I'm Sonny Monroe. I'm being forced to marry this **_

**Hi 'bout not posting in like I just had to start school again.i know. fml.**

**No worries though. I'm back now and that's what counts:D**

Chad;

Hi, I think this is the first time you've heard me. It's been all 'WHY ME!' from Sonny. Now for my side of the story. I actually don't care whether I have to marry Miss Monroe. This is because I get someone to harass. In all the ways;) I'm kidding, I may be rude but I would never rape someone. Even if it is someone as annoying as sonny. Anyway right now this appalling case of a girl is resting her head in my lap because that is what my mother said I should do. You see, I called up my mum after Sonny fainted and asked her what I should do. She first asked me what I had done after she fainted. I said I had done nothing. My mother then proceeded to scream at me for 10minutes telling me that I should be a gentleman and put her head on my lap. So I did. Now I am patiently waiting for her to wake up and take my ability to have kids away. I might have to explain to her that if she kicks me in my crotch then she won't be able to have kids either(unless she cheats on me, we can't have a divorce apparently. Stupid law)

Oh crap, Sonny just whimpered, wait is she crying. Aahh, what do I do? She is saying something.

''urgh, chad stupid… need dad and mum…. don't really hate you mum… chad a jackass…'' she mumbled before sitting up a bit and cuddling into my chest. Ewww…. I have Sonny germs on me now. Just as I was about to scream at her to get off me I noticed how nice she smelt y'know. And how pretty she looked in her sleep. I mean when your asleep you start looking innocent because your asleep. You get me. I looked at her for a bit longer, my mouth ajar, before quickly looking away. I'm blushing, good thing she's asleep, otherwise this would've be embarrassing. What am I doing? I am hot, charming chad. All the girl want me and here I am looking at how cute a girl who is pure evil looks while she is asleep. Girls run after me, I don't run after girls, it's just how it is. Suddenly, the driver honked, cutting my battle with myself off. Ah, finally the holiday home. I slowly shaked sonny, before deciding that she wasn't gonna wake up. I picked her up bridal style(I have a lot of courage) to feel that she is surprisingly light. I slowly carried her towards the door, signalling the driver to bring the suitcases. I rang the doorbell, and when the door opened, it was my maid. Celia(that's her name) offered to take my coat and bags but I couldn't let her do that. I may be cocky and a jerk, but the woman is like 80. She can barely stand up. But she needs the job so… yeah. I shake my head and thank her. I start towards the stairs, but before I get there, Celia calls me.

'' Cooper, your fiancé is very pretty. Even though this is arranged marriage, I can tell you like her'' Celia spoke sweetly, her thick Italian accent rolling off her tongue. I turned towards her, a smile playing on my lips.

''Celia, what have I told you. Call me chad, I'm younger than you. And as for my fiancé…' I smirked at the word '' she is pretty, but I don't like her.''

''whatever chad,'' her accent making my name sound cool. I smiled lightly at her before turning around. I slowly carried sonny up the stairs, towards her and my room. I slowly lay her down on my bed, pushing her a bit of hair out of her face. I took a moment to really look at her. She definitely wasn't hard on the eyes. Dark brown hair that shined in the sun, when her eyes where open they were a beautiful chocolate colour, which shimmered in the glint of the sun. She was a gorgeous girl for one, and would've fit perfectly into the cheerleader. But obviously my life sucks so she had to be goth, hey, maybe I could throw her clothes out and get someone to give her a new style. I decided it was time that I left and got something to eat. I slowly got up and turned around to see Sonny staring at me with an innocent face, her eyes wide. She slowly rubbed her eyes, a yawn escaping her mouth.

'' Hey Chad, what time is it?'' she asked, her head lolling to one side like a lost puppy. She was obviously still tired. I walked up to her slowly and put my hands against her shoulders. She looked at me with wide eyes, her eyes showing her innocence. I pushed her lightly so she was lying once again.

'' Get some sleep, you've had a long day.'' I smiled at her. A small smile, but it was still there. She looked at me before yawning and saying.

'' Are you gonna sleep in here with me, because I'm actually…'' she mumbled the last bit. I stared at her, confused.

'' What are you saying?'' I asked.

'' I said, I'm afraid of the dark,'' she replied, a blush creeping onto her face. I smirked at her before simply replying.

'' sure.'' Then I got up and started to walk to the door '' I'm just going to get something to eat, oh and sonny...'

'' yeah?'' she asked while looking at me.

'' If you want to sleep with me, all you have to do is ask. You don't need to lie about being afraid of the dark.'' I smirked at her once, before running out the room.

Ha, bet she didn't expect that one. Score- Chad:1, Sonny:0

Peace out suckahs.

**yo! sorry for not posting for ages, but I have been busy with school and all that so… you can probably see my dilemma. But don't worry, I will be posting more often now, because I love chuu guuys!x and hey, have any of you heard the new album by all time low. Its pretty good y'know. give it a go, if you haven't heard it:) anyway I'll try and post more often:3x byebye now33**


End file.
